


Obsession

by scottxlogan



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Language, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Violence, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post AvX: Logan's thoughts of Scott bring him to a realization about the state of their relationship with one another when he finds himself caught up in an obsession he can't quite shake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as a challenge given with a prompt where I was given 45 minutes to write something. I hope you all enjoy :) Warning: Spoilers from the conclusion of AvX are included to some degree.

The sound of water dripping roused Logan from his slumber causing him to feel an ache brewing inside of him. He groaned thinking about the late night he’d put behind him in dealing with Steve’s new grueling agenda to rebuild faith in mutantkind, but now was about enjoying a few hours of calm before the proverbial storm that would inevitably follow the chain of events leading to the nightmare the world had put behind them after the Phoenix Five had created a world of chaos around him. Then again even thinking about the event had brought an ache to his temple. Everything about it had felt wrong from beginning to end. One thing had lead to another spiraling out of control and despite Logan’s own assurances that Scott was to blame he knew better. He’d known it from the moment that Cap had come to him asking his opinion over the situation. Jealousy and anger had sparked his response and it had guided him throughout the event in causing him to go to extremes that he wouldn’t have otherwise considered. Those extremes brought casualties and with those casualties came consequences--some greater than others when the world around him exploded. It was tense, devastating and although Scott was the perfect scapegoat, Logan knew full well of his own responsibility in the matter. He’d inflicted pain on others in ways he hadn’t intended all because he hadn’t been strong enough to admit to what was really eating away at him.

“You fucked up,” he could hear a voice in the back of his mind every now and then taunting him. Of course it was easier to hide behind that voice in listening to the others who condemned Scott, who blamed him for their current situation. Even Logan himself had lead the charge about how wrong Scott was, but there was still proof around them more each day that he hadn’t been. To anyone else Scott was a bastard, a fool who damn near cost the world everything to pursue his passion. It had cost him everything, yet in all of Logan’s snarls and huffs there was one thing he couldn’t deny in everything. Scott was right. He’d been right from the start in spite of the Avengers working to prove he’d been wrong. Knowing that was the worst part. That was what hurt in ways that Logan couldn’t even put to terms within himself. 

Come to think of it everything hurt, Logan realized with a groan when he shifted his weight. He felt suddenly very cold in his surroundings when the dripping noise continued to creep into his thoughts. His shoulders were rather tight and tense when he attempted to reposition himself. His arms had lost sensation giving way to a numbness that he hadn’t anticipated after a long night of sleep. Then again his knees were rather sore in spite of his healing factor as he listened to the nagging sound of the dripping again.

“Damn pipes,” Logan snarled with a huff thinking about yet another problem he would have to have fixed when the sound continued growing increasingly louder with each impatient water drop. Groaning Logan prepared to stretch his arm out and hit something--to find anything to get rid of that aggravating sound when he realized he was unable to.

“What the--?” his eyes opened as he discovered he was no longer at the school in his bedroom. Instead he was in a darkened room on his knees crouched down on a cobblestone floor beside a leaky pipe. There was a faint line of light that entered into the musty room at the far corner giving way to the fact that it was still daylight beyond the walls of captivity he’d found himself in. With a snarl he tugged at his arms again only to discover that they were chained above his head, bound tightly by restraints that he couldn’t remember being placed into the night before when he’d set off to his bedroom at the school bound and determined to get a good night’s sleep. With each twist he made the restraints seemed to constrict, to simply squeeze at his wrists and bite into his flesh. A pinch carried over his skin causing him to wince when another movement he made brought about more pain.

“It would probably be in your best interest to stay still until you’re instructed to do otherwise Logan,” a sharp voice resonated through the darkness when Logan’s eyes searched for the source of the sound. Taking in a breath he discovered it when the man before him dressed in black leather emerged from the shadows. His face was hidden behind the visor he wore, giving nothing away about the man underneath the uniform. His jaw was set tight, yet it revealed nothing about his demeanor as Logan tensed up on his knees.

“Summers,” Logan snarled with a glare when he yanked at the chains at his wrists once again, “I should’ve known.”

“You didn’t think I’d forgotten about you in my quest to change the world, did you?” Scott revealed the first teasing hints of an overly white, sadistic smirk, “I believe you and I still have a score to settle with one another.”

“You should be locked up for your crimes Summers,” Logan spat back at him defiantly. He raised his chin up and struggled against his restraints again, “Given your penchant for egotism it stands to reason that your madness has no place outside of a jail cell.”

“Madness?” Scott’s laughter vibrated through the darkened room they were in with one another, “Logan, I saved our race. I lived up to my promises to bring forth prosperity and a new beginning for mutant kind. I achieved my goal, but you on the other hand, well…we both know that in your quest to destroy me it’s taken you further from what you truly want.”

“To bury you?” Logan snarled revealing a hint of his teeth when he struggled against his restraints once again. He listened to the sound of Scott’s footsteps travel across the stone floor until finally Scott stood in front of him, watching him as if he was the most fascinating creature in the room.

“Bury me?” Scott repeated with amusement in his tone, “Is that really what’s been guiding your actions Logan?”

“You know how I feel,” Logan raised his chin up defiantly only to discover Scott’s gloved hand moving over to the side of his face. He touched Logan’s cheek causing a warmth to carry over him when Logan tensed up against the chains that were holding him. Suddenly feeling on edge, Logan attempted to pull away only to feel Scott’s grip on his face intensify.

“I do Logan,” Scott nodded when his lips curved upward in the beginnings of a smirk, “I’ve always known how you felt, but instead of arguing with you, I simply allowed you to do what you felt was best in the situation.”

“I’m going to tear your head off once I get out of these,” Logan twisted on his knees in an attempt to pull himself up off of the ground when he felt himself responding to Scott’s gloved hand on his face. In spite of the fury he’d carried with him there was no denying the attraction was still there--still burning inside of him for Scott’s attention whether he wanted to admit it or not. With Scott standing smugly over him it made it worse when Logan snarled in the hopes of ignoring the first taste of lust that carried over him in feeling Scott push his gloved fingers deeper into his cheek.

“I’d love to see you try,” Scott released him and took a step back much to Logan’s surprise and dismay, “but I’m afraid that may prove difficult given that those restraints were made specifically for you Logan. You see we’re both well aware of your limitless strength and regenerative powers, so I decided to create something just for you.”

Scott stepped forward flicking his finger over the chain to create a sense of motion. Logan swung backwards on his knees following the direction Scott had sent the chains in. With a curl of his lip, Scott revealed a muted laugh before he tipped his head to the side to inspect Logan’s bare chest before him.

“Do you like them?” Scott questioned in a neutral voice when Logan raised his chin up defiantly.

“I’d like to choke the life out of you with them,” Logan snarled when his breath came out in a harsh, aggressive hiss. He watched Scott move in closer to him, reaching out to curl his fingers underneath Logan’s chin again before bending in closer to him.

“I’m not in the mood for that kind of foreplay today Logan,” Scott remarked squeezing at Logan’s face in a tight grip, “Today, I think we would be best suited to get into a little round of what I’d like to call honesty between us. It’s something we haven’t done for a very long time, but now, well now that it’s just you and I…”

“Go to hell!” Logan spat up at him, “There’s nothing I have to say to you Summers. You can just leave me here for all I care because…”

“Fine…” Scott released him and turned to walk towards the door he’d entered through moments earlier, “you can stay here.”

Logan watched as Scott reached for the handle on the door, preparing to make his exit when Logan’s pulse quickened. His gaze involuntarily dropped down over the lines of Scott’s uniform knowing only too well of the power behind the man buried beneath the leather suit. The overwhelming intensity that Scott carried from within was distracting, building up a hunger inside of Logan that he’d fought like hell to ignore. It had been months since he’d been this close to it. It had felt like ages since he’d simply given in to instinct and reveled in the insanity that had clouded his judgment time and time again. Granted he’d hated Scott Summers. He’d loathed him from the start and yet he’d found himself despising the fact that as much as he’d tried Scott was still a part of his system. He’d hated him, fought with him, screwed him, condemned him, yet through it all Scott hadn’t bent to his will. Scott hadn’t given Logan the one thing that he’d craved after their separation and now even if Scott was still possessed by a cosmic force that drove him to extremes Logan couldn’t help, but need what he’d been denied all the more. In anticipating Scott’s retreat Logan found himself realizing it may be his last opportunity to have what he’d been waiting for since he’d left Utopia.

“Wait,” Logan called out to Scott in a breathless pant when desire overruled logic, “don’t go.”

“What was that?” Scott mocked him in a condescending tone. He raised his hand to his ear and tipped his head to the side in a lazy stance, “I didn’t hear you.”

“I said…don’t…go…” Logan spoke up behind gritted teeth. The words seemed to be satisfactory to Scott when he’d shifted directions and moved in closer to Logan.

“Why not?” Scott challenged keeping his hands at his sides in spite of Logan’s thirst for a touch, for any kind of contact between them. He remained silent simply focusing on Scott standing before him in a proximity that both men had sworn would never take place between them again after Logan had left Utopia.

“Logan?” Scott questioned when Logan closed his eyes and fought to contain himself, “Logan?”

“I’m not finished with you yet,” Logan roared springing up onto his feet in the blink of an eye. He tore at his restraints struggling against them when Scott simply broke into amused laughter watching and waiting for the right moment to strike. When Logan refused to give up, still fighting against the chains that were bound to him Scott stepped forward and squeezed his fingers around Logan’s throat underneath his chin to command his attention.

“My turn,” Scott hissed squeezing tighter in a painful grip before his lips came crashing down over Logan’s kissing him with all the rage and aggression that had been present between them long after their separation. Teeth sank into his flesh, cutting his lower lip when Scott pushed himself inside, forcing his tongue into Logan’s mouth as Logan readily accepted him, taking him in once again after all the long, lonely nights he’d sworn it was over between them. Instead Logan’s control waned off giving way to passion and desire when his mouth greedily accepted the stroke of Scott’s tongue against his, darting and hungry, wanting nothing more than to ravish Logan again and again as it had in the past. It was enough to cause Logan to groan when Scott yanked at Logan’s hair, wrenching his head back just enough to force Logan to look at his reflection in the visor again.

“Tell me what you want from me Logan,” Scott ordered in a firm, commanding tone, “Tell me what you need.”

“You know what I need,” Logan replied in a tight, raspy whisper. He involuntarily licked his lips thinking about the unquenchable desire that coursed through his veins at being near the man he’d despised more than anything. His hatred ran raw inside of him where Scott was concerned, but it was no match for the desire that he’d carried with him long after they’d parted ways. Now with Scott standing before him smelling like an intoxicating combination of lust, sweat and desire, Logan couldn’t help, but snarl.

“Why should I give it to you?” Scott questioned with a hiss more so to himself above anything else. He stood still, frozen in moments that felt like an eternity before Scott used an invisible force to drive Logan crashing down to his knees again. 

The feel of the concrete scraping Logan’s knees paled in comparison to the lust that pumped through Logan’s veins when Scott’s fingers tugged at his hair practically ripping it out of his head when he pulled Logan’s head back in a torturous twist.

“What makes you think you’re worthy of a second chance?” Scott seethed with the same intensity and anger that always got Logan’s instincts on overload wanting more than anything to tear his rival apart limb by limb.

“I hate you,” Logan snarled when his nostrils were overtaken with the scent of desire. Thoughts of arousal and temptation were spinning through his mind when he couldn’t help, but focus on the tight leather wrapped around Scott’s muscular frame. It left little to the imagination about Scott’s hardening body when he wrenched Logan’s head in closer to him.

“I suppose it’s good to have a hobby,” Scott half joked when he pushed Logan in closer to his thigh. He nuzzled Logan’s nose in closer to his groin making Logan all the more aware of the urgency behind the movement. He could practically taste Scott’s hunger, could feel it matched in himself as he found himself pressing a kiss into Scott’s thigh through the black leather uniform. It hadn’t been what he’d been anticipating doing, but with the soft feel of leather against his mouth Logan knew it wouldn’t be enough. He was on sensory overload allowing Scott to guide him to the one place he’d longed to be since they’d parted ways. 

In the flash of an eye Scott unzipped his uniform to reveal the glorious, muscled flesh Logan had dreamt about time and time again after their falling out with one another. It had haunted him, had made him wish he’d waited a few days more to take advantage of their physical connection before saying goodbye to Scott. It was his one regret that he’d carried with him when they were across the country at odds with one another. Now with Scott’s glistening, wildly erotic flesh before him revealing the way that Logan had truly affected Scott, Logan found himself hungry for more. He arched his head up attempting to kiss Scott’s abdomen when Scott pulled back and shook his head.

“Not yet,” Scott instructed reaching for Logan’s face. He squeezed his finger and thumb into Logan’s cheekbones, using a rough, aggressive pull until Logan found himself on his knees stretched out against his restraints. He heard Scott curse before guiding Logan in against his thigh, forcing Logan in closer to him. With a small breath Logan’s lips parted, inviting Scott inside without the luxury of protest. It felt as if nothing had changed, as if time hadn’t passed between them with Scott inside of his mouth, body hard and unrelenting with each thrust Scott made inside of him. With a low moan Logan’s lips surrounded Scott further giving in to instinct in tasting his rival, in teasing Scott’s hardening flesh with his tongue and wanting to experience Scott’s release as they had back before they’d grown apart. With each pounding movement Scott made inside of Logan, he found himself less reluctant to fight back, less ready to embrace the anger that had surrounded him. Now his thoughts were consumed by the man before him forcing Logan to submit to his desires. With each taste, every pulsating push, Logan realized he’d never stopped craving Scott, never hesitated in wanting him. When Scott’s fingers sank into Logan’s hair, pushing Logan in over him with more force, Logan accommodated him giving in to instinct and desire ready to lose himself completely to madness when Scott wrenched Logan’s head back once again.

“Stop!” Scott ordered with a snarl pulling himself out of Logan’s mouth with a resounding determination. He held his length in his hand, stroking himself in a slow, calculated press with his own leather covered gloved hand. The sensation seemed to cause a rippling effect in Scott when his lips parted. He expelled a sharp breath, nostrils flaring with desire when he moved around the room in slow, staggering steps to stand behind Logan. Reaching for the back of Logan’s head, Scott wrenched his face up guiding Logan into a more submissive position. His gloved hand teased over Logan’s spine, teasing over Logan’s skin when Logan twisted on the floor beneath him. His legs shifted, sliding out a bit more on the stone floor when Scott expelled a hot breath over Logan’s shoulders. Logan could hear movement behind him causing him to arch his head back when Scott seemed to twist further out of his suit to reveal his flushed skin to Logan’s eager eyes. 

“We do this my way from here on out,” Scott explained repositioning Logan on the ground before moving in behind him. 

Almost immediately Logan’s pulse quickened, his mind filled with thoughts of being consumed and taken by the man he’d taken time and time again. In the past their battles for dominance had left them both raging for control, both ready and eager to take charge, but this time there hadn’t been a choice in the matter. This time Scott wasn’t about to give Logan the opportunity to stake his claim on Scott as he had in the past. This was about Scott’s own repressed desires, about taking what he’d felt was rightfully his with Logan on his knees naked and spread out before Scott in no position to argue the matter.

“I dare you to try it,” Logan seethed attempting to move around on the floor and put up a fight beneath Scott as he had in the past.

“I’ll do more than try it Logan,” Scott leaned forward biting down on Logan’s neck before his hand pushed in between Logan’s thighs to prepare him for what was to follow, “I’m taking it here and now.”

“Scott,” Logan groaned feeling anticipation carry over him, guiding him away from logic to instinct when the dripping sound that carried over the room grew increasingly louder. It became all the more distracting, all the more consuming when Logan shifted on the floor once again. His knees scraped against the floor, his hands still trapped behind him when Scott slid in behind him preparing to bring and end to the longing between them. The anticipation was almost too much to take when there was a sudden pounding on the door…

“Logan!” Kitty’s voice spilled through the moment when Logan’s eyes snapped open to discover himself in his bedroom panting and ready to indulge the fantasy his mind had conjured up about Scott. In a rush of labored breath he rolled off of his bed, slamming onto the floor when Kitty’s voice resonated through the room, “Logan, are you awake?”

“No,” Logan snarled looking to the bed he’d been in moments earlier dreaming about a man he’d come to despise. With the heat of the memory still in his subconscious, he felt his throat go dry. His body had responded to the dream overtaken with lust and longing when Kitty opened up the door to his bedroom after having felt she’d waited long enough.

“I don’t care,” she announced stepping into the room, “because we need to talk. Captain America is here in the atrium wanting to speak with you…”

“About what?” Logan huffed impatiently when he pushed one hand through his thick, dark hair.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged her shoulders simply, “and I don’t care so I didn’t ask.”

“That’s a great attitude to have,” Logan mouthed with a scowl.

“Yeah, well what do you expect given all we’ve had to deal with lately?” she questioned shaking her head at him, “Get yourself together and go see what he wants.”

“Fine,” Logan decided watching her walk out of the room when he fell back onto the floor finding himself consumed by the dream. Closing his eyes he brought his hand over his chest and let out a long, exaggerated sigh, “Damn Scott Summers.”

xxxxx 

“Leave!” Logan ordered stepping up to the guard who stood outside of Scott’s jail cell. While the man had been there for most of his shift under the illusion that he’d be able to make a difference should Scott be prompted to make any kind of escape Logan knew better. The guard Steve had assigned was no match for Scott, but then again soon that wouldn’t be an issue any longer given Steve had implied that Scott’s incarceration was about to be overturned much to Steve’s dismay. As much as Logan hated to admit it Steve’s visit to the school today had only further intensified the necessity for change. Regardless of what everyone had felt for Scott, it was time that they returned to the focus that had been lost in their way.

“But Captain America specifically stated that…” the guard attempted to reason with Logan.

“I’m in charge now,” Logan paused with extra emphasis in his voice. He lowered his hands down at his sides revealing his claws before snarling at the man before him, “unless of course you have a problem with that.”

“No, of course not,” the guard quickly shuffled away before Logan looked to Scott’s prison before him. Although he hadn’t been back since the day they’d imprisoned Scott, he found himself increasingly on edge at the thought of seeing Scott again. He knew there would be no avoiding it, but after the dream he’d experienced, he knew there would also be no denying what he’d fought to repress since their separation.

Taking in a breath Logan watched the doors open to reveal Scott inside of his ruby quartz cage spread out across the bed with his arm draped over the center of his chest. Although the last time Logan had seen Scott he’d been in handcuffs to prevent him from making any kind of move towards escape, this time he was relaxed, almost at ease in spite of the helmet on his head that he’d been given to prevent him from being able to use the powers . If it hadn’t been for the helmet Scott would’ve seemed comfortable in his surroundings, lost inside a moment of tranquility and peace that had evaded him back when he’d been fighting to keep their race from extinction.

“Are you just going to stand there staring at me or are you going to come inside Logan?” Scott questioned with an impatient huff despite his stretched out state on the bed. He made no attempt at movement, but rather remained motionless aside from the words he’d spoken.

“We need to talk Scott,” Logan began reluctantly when he moved into the room. The doors behind him closed leaving him alone with the one man he hadn’t been able to control himself around in the past.

“So talk,” Scott replied with a cryptic neutrality in his voice, “it’s not like I have anywhere else I need to be right now.”

“I don’t think you realize the seriousness of this situation,” Logan attempted to remember his objective in approaching Scott. However, in seeing Scott laid out on the bed looking even more captivating than he had in his fantasy minus the leather uniform, Logan found himself dumbstruck in the moment.

“If you’ve come here to gloat or lecture me Logan, I have to tell you that I’m not in the mood for it,” Scott shifted on the red blanket beneath him, “It’s gotten tired and loathsome and quite frankly it’s beneath you to do it so frequently.”

“Don’t start Summers,” Logan warned sharply when he watched Scott’s fingers slide down over his own abdomen squeezing in over the fabric of the orange colored prison issued uniform he’d been wearing. It was a stark contrast to the leather that Scott had once worn, yet in seeing Scott looking so at ease with him, so far from the uptight, repressed, emotionless leader of the X-Men it did something to Logan. No longer did Scott look like the desperate man fighting to find a way to save his people, but rather as a man at peace in his situation in having accepted his surroundings as a term of the sacrifices he’d made to ensure his race hadn’t found their way to extinction.

“You’re the one that clearly had something on your mind Logan,” Scott reminded him patiently from where he remained spread out across the bed, “So say what’s on your mind.”

“Scott…” Logan found himself at a loss, “look there’s something that…”

“Did Steve send you over here?” Scott inquired tipping his head to the side to give Logan the first, condescending glance, “Afraid that his war criminal was attempting to escape his cell?”

“No,” Logan shook his head and frowned when he moved in closer to Scott, “this is personal.”

“Personal,” Scott repeated letting out a long breath before looking away, “Ah yes I knew this would be around the corner sooner or later. Go ahead Logan. Get it off your chest before…”

Logan said nothing simply reaching into his pocket and withdrawing the handcuffs he’d brought into the cell with him. He tossed them onto the bed beside Scott watching as Scott tensed up beside them. He made no movement to reach for them, but simply settled back into his pillow once again with an amused grin carrying over his lips.

“Afraid of what I might do to you even with my powers locked away without those on?” Scott laughed lightly, genuinely amused for the first time since he’d been taken into custody. His grin expanded revealing a lightness to him that Logan had seldom witnessed in the time that they’d known one another. It was as if he was a whole new man without the weight of the world on his shoulders, free to finally simply focus on tranquility within himself.

“No,” Logan took in an uneasy breath before reaching for the jacket he’d been wearing. He tugged at the sleeves tearing it down from his arms before placing it over the chair in Scott’s cell. He moved forward two steps before sliding in onto the bed beside Scott. He felt Scott stiffen beside him, still attempting to stifle his reaction to Logan, yet with the nearness of Logan beside him Scott couldn’t escape the truth that carried over his scent. He kept his face forward focused on the ceiling when Logan reached out to touch Scott’s thigh in a surprisingly light brush. When Scott refused to react, simply remaining motionless Logan pushed his fingers up further over Scott’s inner thigh.

“They aren’t for you Scott,” Logan confessed capturing Scott’s attention when Scott tipped his head to the side to see Logan’s expression. Twisting over the blankets Logan repositioned himself over Scott, bringing his body in over Scott in an attempt to effectively cage him down on the bed he’d been given in his prison cell.

“They aren’t?” Scott’s features revealed nothing more than he’d wanted to when Logan reached out to stroke the side of Scott’s face.

“They aren’t. They’re for me,” Logan repeated hovering over Scott in a predatory stance, “but then again I’m guessing you already realized that when I walked through the doors.”

“You stabbed me in the head Logan,” Scott reminded him with a wrinkled expression on his face, “You tried to kill me.”

“Only because I was terrified of what you’d become--because I was afraid of…” Logan stopped himself when his lips hovered over Scott’s in a breathless moment of uneasiness.

“Admitting that you’re still very much in love with me?” Scott questioned as if reading Logan’s thoughts in the moment, “That you can’t accept that we’re over anymore than you could when you decided to walk out on me before?”

“I made a mistake and it damn near cost us everything Scott,” Logan conceded swallowing his pride long enough to give in to his instincts. He reached out to touch the side of Scott’s face feeling himself overtaken with a moment of guilt when his fingertips touched the side of the helmet Scott was wearing, “We lost Charles.”

“I had no choice Logan,” Scott stiffened at the mention of his fallen mentor, “at the time…”

“I didn’t come here today to talk about Chuck,” Logan cut him off abruptly, refusing to deal with the things that would inevitably intensify the wedge between them once again, “This isn’t about then or what happened before that. This is about…”

“Us?” Scott finished for him.

Logan nodded, “Summers, I know that I messed up and that what I did was…”

“Only a point of contention for us. What you initiated with your anger was…” Scott opened his mouth to say something more when he stopped himself, “It doesn’t matter anymore Logan. We’re going to survive. That’s all I could ever have asked for.”

“What about you? What about your wants and needs?” Logan questioned bringing one arm around Scott’s waist. Still motionless beneath him Scott made no move to reciprocate the gesture.

“I have everything I could’ve asked for in knowing that I saved them,” Scott answered with a sentimentality in his voice, “It’s all I ever longed for and now that it’s happened…”

“You can focus on you for a change,” Logan leaned in to bring his lips over Scott’s in a faint tease of a kiss before drawing away to look at Scott once again, “You can return to us.”

“I never left,” Scott paused lost in a moment of contemplation, “I wasn’t the one that waged war against you…”

“I know,” Logan pulled back dropping his head somberly, “and there isn’t a day that goes by where I don’t find myself wondering what I could’ve done differently…about what I could’ve changed…”

“It sounds as if hell has frozen over,” Scott remarked with a shake of his head, “because I never thought I’d live to see the day when you admitted you were wrong especially not about the two of us.”

“Don’t let it get to your head Summers. I’m not here for a pretty, picture perfect reunion. You know there are still consequences for all of our actions--there are things that we’ll both have to face in what we’ve done,” Logan reminded him simply, “Time and distance can’t change that.”

“No I suppose it won’t, but given all that’s happened, I don’t find myself wanting to change the outcome,” Scott paused when Logan touched his face again, “which leaves us at a bit of a standstill doesn’t it?”

“I suppose it does, but for today,” Logan cupped Scott’s face in hands, “maybe for a little while we can forget about all of that and focus on the one thing that we’ve both needed long before chaos exploded.”

“Logan, I don’t think that…” Scott opened his mouth to protest only to feel Logan’s lips crashing down around him.

“Don’t think about it,” Logan instructed kissing Scott again with all the passion and intensity that he’d avoided since they’d parted ways. Unlike Scott’s earlier dismissal Logan was met by open arms when Scott’s hands surrounded him, squeezing Logan in over Scott more completely. Their tongues and teeth collided growing into a reckless kiss that was reminiscent of the days in the Danger Room long before their worlds erupted around them. In a flash Logan felt himself back on the mattress with Scott over him touching and kissing him with the same fiery intensity that had been present in their exchanges. Logan’s hands were reaching out for Scott attempting to pull at Scott’s prison uniform only to feel Scott reach for his wrist. He pushed it up to the top of the bed frame securing Logan’s wrist to it before reaching for Logan’s other hand.

“You sure you can trust yourself with a war criminal especially in this kind of precarious position?” Scott questioned sliding his fingers in over Logan’s before pushing his hand up over the pillow.

“No,” Logan met Scott’s eyes behind his visor in a challenge, “but that’s exactly why I knew I couldn’t avoid being here. I’ve been hiding from this for far too long.”

“This won’t change what’s waiting for us outside the doors of my cell Logan,” Scott reminded him when Logan felt the cold metal slap in against his wrist to bind him to the bed beneath Scott.

“I realize that, but for now, well, I don’t want to think about that. I don’t want to focus on the world around us, on the problems we’ve created or the solutions that we’ll have to face. Instead let’s just go back to what we never allowed ourselves to be when the weight of the world was on our shoulders,” Logan suggested when Scott’s hands roamed over his chest.

“What might that be?” Scott questioned dipping down to bite the side of Logan’s neck.

“Scott and Logan instead of Cyclops and Wolverine,” Logan sighed arching his head back into Scott’s uncomfortable pillow, “We were never allowed to be just that through the years, were we?”

“Only when we were together like this,” Scott replied sliding his palms over Logan’s chest as the two found themselves stepping out of reality long enough to return to the one thing that had kept them from parting ways long before they had with one another. It might’ve been fleeting, might’ve been something that neither one would be able to express after Scott’s actions, but it was something that for the time being would be enough. Passion and desire was no longer overruled by obligation and a desperate quest to save the world around them. Instead they were two men giving in to temptation in ways that no one else around them would ever truly understand. Passion, desire, madness….dare they label it love or something even more erratic and undefined. Whatever it was it worked for now. Everything else would simply have to wait.


End file.
